


Vodka

by lucymonster



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Passive Victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: 'I have a wife, you know,' General Karpov says. 'Roll onto your stomach.'Sometimes, when he’s tired enough, the Soldier can make his consciousness detach from the rest of him. He can float above himself at ceiling height and look down at his body on the ground, as unfeeling and automatic as a clockwork toy.





	Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [anon on tumblr](http://lucymonster.tumblr.com/post/149247200869/5-1-fics-where-the-5-the-1-or-both-involve-rape), many moons ago.

'To Hydra!' says General Karpov, knocking back another glass of vodka in one smooth gulp.

This is the fourth time tonight they’ve toasted Hydra, and the liquor no longer burns as it slides down the Soldier’s throat. He hasn’t slept in forty-eight hours, but the General is determined not to dismiss him – there’s another glass to pour, another toast to make, another detail of his last mission that needs to be relived.

'Why so grim, Soldat?' There’s gun oil under the Soldier’s nails and in the creases of his knuckles. His hair reeks of smoke and kerosene. He hasn’t bathed, either. 'You’re off duty now, you know. Come on. Relax.'

It’s not a fair order. The Soldier can’t relax and obey orders at the same time – the two tasks cancel each other out, completely and intrinsically. He drops his shoulders, forces his jaw to unclench.

'I can’t blame you for being grim,' the General goes on, breath hot and damp against his cheek. 'It’s a grim life out here in the wastelands, isn’t it? Always cold. Always dark. All for the glory of Hydra, of course. But when was the last time any of us took a holiday? When was the last time any of us had a woman? When did you last have a woman, Soldat?'

'I serve at Hydra’s pleasure,' says the Soldier. It’s strange and unsettling to hear General Karpov complain about their work here in Siberia. General Karpov, who is always so sure of Hydra’s purpose. Drunkenness doesn’t suit him.

But the Soldier isn’t here to have opinions. 'I keep telling them to send some women out here to keep us company,' the General says. His words are starting to slur together. 'They tell me to get on with my work. And so we must make do with the resources available to us. Mustn’t we, Soldat?'

He’s so close that the Soldier can taste his breath – vodka and stale cigarette smoke. The fire crackles merrily in the grate, casting a circle of light around them. The hall outside is empty and silent. The Soldier’s limbs feel locked in place. He wants to push the General away but the General has ordered him to relax, and there’s a hand cupping his cheek and another rubbing circles on his shoulder and the order couldn’t be clearer if it was spoken aloud:  _ Stay still. Yield. _

'Go lie down on the bed,' the General says. 

Sometimes, when he’s tired enough, the Soldier can make his consciousness detach from the rest of him. He can float above himself at ceiling height and look down at his body on the ground, as unfeeling and automatic as a clockwork toy. But today he’s heavy and can’t take off; he’s stuck on the ground, feeling everything that happens as he lies down on the bed and the General sinks onto the mattress beside him.

'I have a wife, you know,' the General says. 'Roll onto your stomach. Of course, I haven’t seen her in years. Perhaps she’s taken up with another man by now.' He’s rummaging in the nightstand. 'I wouldn’t blame her if she did. It’s difficult for a woman to get by alone, without someone there to look after her. She writes to me sometimes. Asks when I’ll be returning from deployment.'

Sick fear is rising in the Soldier’s gut. He tries to push it down but it rises again, like a bloated corpse floating in a lake. This is just an assignment, just another service his commander has asked of him. He was never scared when an unruly target held a gun to his head, or when the car he was in went plummeting into a ravine.

The General pulls the Soldier’s pants down, spreads his legs apart. Something cold and sticky trickles down the crack of his ass. 'My wife has always told me,' the General says, 'I am very gentle with her.' His breath is hot on the Soldier’s neck. His hands are clammy on the Soldier’s bare skin as he parts his cheeks, and when he pushes his cock inside there’s only burning, tearing pain that sears the Soldier’s insides like an acid bath. He’s had worse. He’s had worse, he’s had worse. It’s an assignment, no different from any other. Just hold still and breathe.


End file.
